girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Creativity/@comment-26660845-20150823044134
Alright, just checked out the episode and...I have some thoughts. Lots of Lucas and Maya growth here... ...so much so that I actually consider it BAD WRITING on the part of GMW writers. Now before you consider me "Anti-Lucaya" hear me out! Lol-Sigh...okay, here Kriz goes again so strap yourself in kiddos! 1. Zay is a good character in my opinion; I believe he can add some diversity to the show. However, he took a long break and now he is back. But the plot holes in this episode are too much for a writer to bear. Zay was Lucas' good friend in Texas but was not mentioned at all in season 1, okay that's fine. Lucas did not know Zay was coming and Zay seemed extremely surprised that Lucas had a group of NICE friends and HE was the nice one out of them because of his past. He did not have a clue who any of Lucas' friends were when he first got there yet...now Lucas has been writing letters to him about his friends? Friends who he physically described in his letters, "Blonde Beauty" to be specific. If Lucas wrote letters about how great his friends were, Zay coming to be a trouble maker and bring out old Lucas is a definite negative point. It seemed like they used Zay in this episode to cross out THIS character 2. Farkle: Notice how Farkle had little to no interaction with the characters this episode. In fact, Zay seemed to take over for comedic effect completely in this episode. Why? I believe that if Farkle were the one performing Zay's lines, it would be TOO much of a departure from his character as Zay was noticing a strong connection between Maya and Lucas. 3. Riley: Riley seemed completely oblivious to Lucas and Maya's connection in this episode. And don't give me that, "She only sees Lucas as a brother" thing from ONE episode ago; how much time could possibly have passed between these two episodes? If I saw Lucas defending Maya and calling her brilliant and Zay in the background commenting on how they are staring at each other and THEN in the cafe hearing Lucas refer to Maya as a blonde beauty but refer to Riley as just the pretty girl? I mean...there was so much "Lucaya" in this episode that it's upsetting to me. Why so upset Kriz? Well, I'm upset for two reasons. If Lucas were to end up with Maya, I really don't mind, I mean, one, it's a TV show and two, it's life-things like that happen! lol! You guys know by now that I'm more interested in Maya and Farkle; what's that called up here Faya? Okay, well, that's my "ship" I guess. But if it didn't happen, that's fine; it's not why I watch the show. I watch the show because I grew up with BMW and I appreciate how GMW attempts to bring lessons to kids even more so than BMW did. 1. However, the amount of "shipping" in this episode completely took away from the lesson for me. This just seemed like a straight Maya centered episode and shifting Lucas to have an interest in her. So the lesson in this is supposed to be...what exactly? Creativity? What is common core? How would kids today deal with this? I'm more confused than anything. 2. And THIS hurts me. I like Lucas; I REALLY like his character I mean I do! Farkle is my favorite; that's a given, but season 2 Lucas is awesome! What hurts me is his history. Now check it; I am NOT anti Lucaya now...but I will say this: Lucas CANNOT shift over to liking Maya THIS quickly. When I go back to the end of the first season, Lucas was SO determined to get a date with RILEY MATTHEWS that he went to her HOUSE and asked her parents permission formally. At the start of season 2, their friends MADE them date which was too FAST for them; too fast but not a separation. When Riley started talking about basketball, Lucas tells her, "I REALLY like you Riley." I mean he liked Riley. When Riley got angry with him because of what Zay revealed about him, he assured her that she could trust him; I asked your parents permission to date you (his words). The whole season marked a build up between these two characters. Lucas even fell for Maya acting like Riley and had to correct himself and yell NOOOO (My favorite line in the whole episode lol) because Maya LOOKED LIKE RILEY MATTHEWS. In the LAST EPISODE, Lucas tells what's his face that he and RILEY MATTHEWS have an unofficial thing going on and gets offended when he tells her that he has seen BOTH sides of Riley's notebook. Lucas was rejected at the dance ONE EPISODE ago and ALL OF A SUDDEN, he has been writing his old buddy notes talking about how beautiful MAYA HART is? Which means...he's been crushing on RILEY MATTHEWS' BEST FRIEND the whole time (As he would have had to write Zay in season 1 long before he showed up in season 2). If Lucas ALREADY shows interest in Maya Hart only one episode after still showing such an interest in RILEY MATTHEWS for this long? That would say a LOT about his character...and not good things. I mean this older guy hits on Riley for almost a year but secretly liked her best friend too? So then IMMEDIATELY after being rejected in the slightest, he moves onto the best friend with proof from Zay that he had been talking about her beauty for over a year too? Yes, Lucas didn't get over Riley; he was still eying her at the dance while dancing WITH Maya. Seems like a dude who isn't a faithful type. Help me if I'm too into this people; but Lucas liking Maya THIS early after Riley not wanting to date him...seems like he's being more of the ladies man instead of a good guy. And if that be the case, I'm not sure I would like Maya with him ANYWAY! lol And if you read all of that... ...God bless you! :-)